


Straps and Lace: Self-Confidence

by Vrunka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: Nothing like some sexy lingerie to boost a girl’s self-confidence.





	Straps and Lace: Self-Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for last years Overwatch Kink Anthology.

The lace tickles against her nipples, caught on the little peaks of them. She doesn’t normally wear this kind of thing, lace and silk camisole. Trussed up and pretty.

Mei shifts back in the pillows.

Zarya watches her from the side. Her own attire isn’t so fancy. The straps frame her ample breasts, pressing into the skin. Mei can see it despite the distance between them; she can’t look away. All that creamy flesh bound like that.

Zarya’s normal uniform hides the strength in her shoulders, the thickness of her thighs. Mei would normally feel self-conscious about her figure, but Zarya is watching her just as intensely, blushing a bit. And Mei can’t feel ashamed when all she feels is the flooding heat of want.

She shifts again. Her knees spread.

“Were you just going to watch me all night?” Mei teases, more breathless than she intends, caught in her throat. Zarya’s flinches. Her blush deepens.

She climbs into the bed. Her hand is shaking when it smooths down Mei’s arm, skims her belly. Her fingers tremble. Her lips find Mei’s neck; light little kisses at her pulse.

“You just look so good,” Zarya says. Her skin where they are touching is hot, burning. Mei raises her own hand to place it on those shoulders she had been so admiring earlier.

The straps beneath her fingers. She traces them down the line Zarya’s breast to flick at one exposed nipple. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” Mei says, the teasing tone works better this time. The effect of it is instantaneous, Zarya tensing against her. Shuddering out a breath.

It only takes a moment and then she is moving, pulling Mei onto her lap like it is nothing. All that impressive strength, all that effortless, amazing strength. Mei inhales sharply, liquid pooling in her belly, crystallizing there. Desire so acute it cuts and shreds.

Zarya’s hands make quick work of the matching panties Mei had worn. The silk is cool on her skin as they are stripped down her thighs, replaced after only a heartbeat with Zarya’s broad palms. Slight moist heat. Zarya’s nerves, her sweat. Mei doesn’t mind, she cocks her leg, encouraging Zarya’s fingers to explore further.

And they do.

Blessedly, they do.

Mei’s mouth falls open as Zarya’s fingers gently press against the folds of her. Parting them gently. Middle finger coaxing at her clit. Teasing little probes. Mei can’t control the gasp that tears from her lips at the touch. The trilling little affirmation of the heat she feels. That spills forth from her.

Slick she can feel when her thighs push together, as she shuffles to get Zarya’s fingers more against, more inside her. She squirms, unable to do much with Zarya’s arm wrapped around her. She doesn’t realize it’s on purpose until Zarya chuckles against her collarbone.

“Enjoying yourself?” Zarya asks, meeting Mei’s gaze. Shamelessly stroking two fingers against Mei’s clit as she does so. Teasing, teasing.

Mei bites her lip, hooking her arm around Zarya’s neck to scratch her nails along the tense trap muscles. The skin so pliant beneath her touch, such a contrast to the steel-like strength it hides. Mei’s hips shift. Zarya’s fingers circle against her.

Her unoccupied hand squeezes over Mei’s ribs, tugs the camisole just enough to free one of Mei’s breasts.

Heavy.

Round.

Her nipple brown and erect and unmissable.

Zarya grins, her eyes narrow. “May I?”

“Yes,” Mei gasps, arching her back in offering. “Yes, yes, yes.”

It’s Zarya’s tongue that touches it first. Hesitant almost. Like Mei will take it back now that they are this far along. Her eyes are still locked on Mei’s; Mei can feel herself blushing at the prolonged stare.

“Yes, Zarya,” Mei says again. Babbling. Fingers digging harder into the flesh of Zarya’s upper back.

That sharp edge of desire again.

Too much. Overwhelming.

Zarya’s fingers move in a quick, relentless circle against Mei’s clit; torturing the bundle of nerves with a mind-wracking rhythm. Her teeth scrape bluntly against Mei’s nipple. Catching just slightly. Just enough to shock, to stun, to topple Mei with another insurmountable wave of pleasure.

“Oh, yes,” Mei hears herself saying. “God yes.” It’s a mantra now, all she can gather the power together to say. Encouragement. Pleasure so bright it blinds, it paralyzes. “Zarya. Yes!”

Zarya’s tongue laves against her nipple, following the same pattern as her fingers now. No more teasing in it. Driven. Mei’s thighs flex, her back aches from how her muscles are clenched, trying so hard to be closer. As close as possible.

So close.

Zarya’s fingers curl, catching the nerves between two calloused knuckles, and it’s enough.

No longer close.

But submerged. That building heat, the sharp diamond of want explodes. Melts. Mei shivers, her mind goes blue; ice. She can’t help but think of ice. Of sudden thaws. Of Zarya, the mountain of her steady beneath Mei’s snowfall of pleasure.

Zarya is breathing against her temple when Mei’s mind blinks back to reality. Zarya’s fingers still touching her labia, tracing the soft shapes of her lips. It sends a dull echo of overworked pleasure through Mei’s spine. She shifts away from it unintentionally.

Overwhelmed, still. Overly sensitive.

She reaches up to pet her hands through Zarya’s hair, removing any sting her withdrawal may produce.

“Are you okay?” Zarya asks. She actually does sound concerned. Death by orgasm would certainly be a new one for the Overwatch roster. Mei smiles.

She nods. Lifts her head enough to kiss Zarya’s cheek. She lingers there a moment before turning her head more and catching Zarya’s lips with her own.

The kiss is brief, not terribly sloppy.

It still causes the slow, drawing lust to slither down Mei’s back once more. Lazier this time, but no less potent.

“I’m perfect,” Mei says. “You’re perfect, you know.”

Zarya is blushing again. It clashes with her hair. She shakes her head. “I’m not.”

Self-esteem issues.

Mei rolls her shoulders, pushed until Zarya ends up beneath her. Red lines in Zarya’s skin from the straps of the harness. And that blush . . . that blush.

Self-esteem issues.

Mei knows just how to tackle those.


End file.
